Follow the Exit signs Ch1
by flowerwills
Summary: Meet the crew of the hovercraft ARK which Exit Captains


"They call him the Black Angel. He's the Captain of the ARK, the same ship that saved him. When an agent killed Captain Slash I think he put everything into destroying the Matrix. His real name you ask? Exit's his name, know it well, and rookie? When you get a chance, watch him when he's in, it's amazing what he can do."

Carl O'Kean had served in the ARK hovercraft only the year before. He knew the ins and outs of Exit. He enjoyed welcoming any new crew members aboard with the Black Angel bit and the advice to know Exit's name well. The crew of the Ark had lost a member at the end of the last mission. Everyone mourned the death, and even a usually unemotional Exit bowed his head for a moment as the body was moved from the ship.

There were seven crew members on board the ARK. Exit was not a superstitious man, and saw no problem with the number. There was of course Captain Exit, the mysterious and quiet leader. Then there was Carl O'Kean, second in command. He was a trueborn inhabitant of Zion. Next was the fiery red head Spark. She was the medical expert for the craft. She was tall and beautiful and didn't take crap from anyone. Echo was the computer expert and was in charge of overseeing all computer operated devises, which was basically everything. He was like by everyone for his innocent nature. Exit who usually never talked sometimes had a laugh with Echo. Then there was the headstrong and snappy pilot Ripper. She was not one to cross, and she could rip you apart with just a look, but there was none better at piloting a hovercraft. Tack is just the overall do everything guy. He was huge, a good six foot seven and three hundred pounds of nothing but muscle. But you could not have met a nicer person ever. The newest member was a scrawny boy barely eighteen. He was a weapons expert and specialized in EMP's. His name is Shawn Deap, another born in Zion.

Shawn stood at the docking bay staring up the loading ramp to the ARK. He carried a small sack of clothes over his right shoulder and his trusty Electropiper over his left. The sound of shoes clanking against the metal grates that made up the walkways of the ARK was heard. Shawn straitened up in preparation. It was Captain Exit and Shawn's muscles began to tighten around him. "Of all the damn people!" Shawn couldn't help thinking.

This man had so many stories about him; they could have filled the manual to a hovercraft. (Which are infamously huge) The man hair was stark white and fell long to his animal like ears. There was a horizontal black streak down the middle of it, which resembled an animal's markings, but Shawn would not have known. He had never seen a live animal before in his life, he knew this was the closest he would ever get to one. The man looked him over with two large black beady eyes. He had human skin, which was a surprise to Shawn. When the stories said badger everyone assumed he'd be covered in fur. But that wasn't the case, only the tip of his nose and his ears were covered in the white and black fur of a badger. A few black bangs fell in front of Exit's eyes as he watched this man stand stiff and sweating like a pig. Exit thought about waiting silently until the man passes out it would make it a quicker welcome. He wouldn't have to do all the introductions and the boring stuff that came with a rookie. Shawn looked over this fabled man as he held his breath. Exit's body was slim and sleek, suitable for speed and stealth.

Shawn opened his mouth to introduce himself, but all he could do was suck air. He had no idea he had been holding his breath for that long. The watchful expression of Exit meted into a wistful smirk.

"Take a breath kid we don't want you dying before you even get on the boat" Exit joke giving Shawn a friendly slap on the back. He grabbed a hold of Shawn's clothes sack and pulled it off his shoulder.

Shawn slapped his heals together realizing now that Exit was the Captain. "Sir! Shawn Deap first weapons correspondent for the ARK, sir!" Shawn shouted. His eyes slid to his sack that Exit held, "I can take that sir" he said a little more calm now.

Exit pushed it off, "Welcome, glad to have you with us Shawn. Not much in this bag, I guess if it comes down to it you can borrow some of my clothes" Exit said then ushered Shawn up the ramp.

"Your Electropiper can go over there, or if you really wish to blow you and O'Kean's heads off, you can keep it in your bunks" Exit pointed to a rack full of similar looking weapons where Carl O'Kean sat cleaning off one particularly large one.

Carl nodded showing he heard, then added his two bits, "I suggest you leave it here, Captain told me the same thing, the first night I brought this baby with me to bed" Carl lifted the large gun from the ground, "Almost blew my nuts off!" Carl laughed.

Shawn quickly decided to place his Electropiper on the rack. As he did Carl gave a wink to Exit. Exit just smiled and gave a tiny nod in return.

"Now I'll show you where you're going to be sleeping" Exit led a wide-eyed Shawn to the bunk cells.

Spark wandered up the ramp carrying a heavy box of medical supplies. She let the box drop to her feet when she reached the top of the ramp.

"Need any help Spark?" Carl asked a little too willingly.

She wiped her brow and scowled, "Not if you don't want to go to hell!" she yelled bending over to pick up the box.

Carl just couldn't help but look. She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He couldn't help fantasize about her smooth skin and long hair. He sighed as he saw that beautiful rump of hers jut out as she bent over. He didn't know why she was against men goggling at her, she wore the tightest pants imaginable, she was asking for it. He fell into a daydream of sorts. She was motioning for him to come closer. She grabbed his head ferociously and kissed him.

"You look like you need some help" a deep voice broke Carl's dream.

"Oh yeah thanks Tack." she agreed instantly and handed the box to the large black man bending over as he came up the ramp.

Carl mumbled something to himself as both Spark and Tack walked passed him. Spark blew a sarcastic kiss and gave him the finger. What had he done in a year's time to tick her off so badly? 

The speaker squealed throughout the ship, "All crew report to the main deck immediately. Tack bring the supplies with you" Exit voice echoed for a moment then the speakers clicked off.

"How does he do that?" Spark asked leading the way up the ladder to get to the main deck.

Tack only shrugged causing the bottles in the box to rattle. Echo and Ripper were already present when Tack and Spark arrived.

"Can't we start?" Spark asked impatiently.

Exit answered calmly, "We need _everyone_ present."

Carl rushed up the metal ladder and joined the crew in a half circle around Exit and Shawn.

"Good. Everyone this is Shawn Deap, weapons expert. He will be learning Echo's job so we can have all that are able enter…" Exit smirked and pointed with his index finger to the ceiling. "Echo does a very good job around here and he will still be in charge of computer operated devises. Very good. This is my crew Shawn. Starting on your left. Echo in charge of computers. Ripper, pilot of the Ark. Spark, medical expertise. Tack, heavy lifting. And Carl O'Kean second officer in command. I am Captain Exit, preferably just Exit, remember my name well. As long as you follow orders and learn fast you'll do fine" Exit waved his hand and the crew dispersed.

Exit rubbed his face and yawned.

"Tiered Captain?" Shawn asked innocently.

"Please, call me Exit, and no, not nearly enough." 


End file.
